People have tried for several decades to use glass as a component of concrete. However, no such formulations have found significant commercial success even though many combinations of components in various proportions have been made and tested. One issue is that the Alkali Silica Reaction (ASR) causes concrete containing glass to deteriorate over time unless suitable measures are taken to reduce the effect of ASR. While many such measures have been proposed, formulations that are ASR-resistant while still providing high compressive strength have not been disclosed or commercially exploited.